rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S6 Ep. 3 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Alexis Mateo Alyssa Hunter Bebe Zahara Benet Rihanna Serena Chacha Shontelle Sparkles Vanessa Vanjie Mateo You ladies...represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. The rest of you bitches in the background are safe. You may leave the stage. Now, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alexis Mateo Nicholas: I actually really liked your advertisement. It was just so Alexis and it was really enjoyable. I wish it were better edited. There were a few grammar mistakes and punctuation errors that I think could've been easily fixed and if you did, it would've given your ad a much better flow. I actually also liked your look. It wasn't the best, but it was still really good. Kim: I loved your runway look, you were so gorgeous! Your product was very well branded. I think it was a bit basic, and you need to work on your writing and editing, but you still did a great job this week. Your product made me giggle and that's really all I needed. Good job this week! Thorgy: I think its evident that you put in a lot of work into your submission and it was pretty funny. You'd probably have this in the bag if it wasn't for the fact that your product is kinda basic, I mean two of you did a spray type of thing. I think Serena's made a little more sense to be spray, but yours was really solid and you have strengths in areas this challenge that other queens flopped. So don't count yourself out yet. This one is really up in the air. The look was also really nice, nothing ground breaking, but a solid look. Next up...Alyssa Hunter Nicholas: ... Kim: ur ugly and fat Thorgy: I hope your having fun playing games.... (is this too mean?) Next up...Bebe Zahara Benet Nicholas: I wasn't even surprised by your work in this challenge. I knew you were going to pull through and deliver a well thought out performance with a well executed concept. Although at times I found it a bit boring, I still think that overall you did a good job of explaining your product and your design was also really well done as well. I don't love the look, I think there was a better quality look that you could've used, and that's one of my negative critiques for you in this challenge. Kim: I actually really loved your mannequin heads. They were so funny, and they were so very Bebe. Your product was extremely well edited, and I think it looked the best out of all the products this week. Your advertisement was so realistic, it was almost like I was reading exactly what Bebe would have said. Your only downfall was the runway look. You were my favourite this week, great job! Thorgy: I think you best captured the essence of your character in your writing. It screams Bebe the way you wrote her dialogue. It was rather creative and out of the box and I admire that, but it wasn't that funny imo, but still a solid performace. I also think the product was kind of odd and a bit generic of a drag product. It's also evident that you put a lot of work into this. You could totally take this win here tonight. The look is nice, but it does seem a little dated? It is a gorgeous gown tho. Next up...Rihanna Nicholas: ... Kim: im sad u didn't submit bc ily Thorgy: I ain't gonna sit here and act like I didn't see you make edits on the wiki all day before the deadline...sis wtf. Next up...Serena Chacha Nicholas: I'm not going to lie, your product and overall concept was a bit predictable, but it was still really well done. You did a good job of making it something that Serena would do and that shown through really well for you. My critique for you is to stay away from the whole "Ghetto jokes" and show us something different. We've seen it in Episode 1 and 2, so what else do you have? I was so shocked by your look tonight. I had no idea that Serna had that and I really liked it. Kim: I really loved your runway look, you looked amazing and I had no idea you could pull out a look like that! Your product was hilarious and I loved the puns. I liked the concept but I feel like you could have done more with the commercial. The bottle was very well edited. Great job this week! Thorgy: You actually made laugh this round. "Ghetto way from me" abosolutely killed me, bitch. You design was really funny, even if a spray is kind of an obvious choice. My main complaint is that the little paragraph was kinda weak imo. That part really flopped for me. The look however, I can't decide how I feel about it. Camo is ugly but its kinda working for me. I like that it's asymetrical as well. You really are a funny queen this season, keep up the good work. Next up...Shontelle Sparkles Nicholas: ... Kim: wait who are you again Thorgy: Sis...I had a lot of faith in you... step your pussy up! Last up...Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Nicholas: I was quite surprised by you in this challenge and I'm happy to say that you actually did fairly well. Your product was solid and I liked your concept and your ad was solid as well. The only thing I didn't like was the short little snippet, but other than that you did a really good job. You also looked stunning on the runway tonight and overall, this was a strong performance and I'm glad to see that you are finally proving yourself to be a contender for this crown! Kim: Your product was so well edited, you almost had me fooled!!! I think your product was probably the most realistic and actually marketable of the submissions this week, so kudos to you for that! But with that being said, I do appreciate out-of-the-box ideas, and this week you stayed in the pint. Your submission was really solid and your runway was great! Keep up the good work Thorgy: I think you did a really good job of sticking to your queens brand here and using an iconic quote for great affect. My complaint is that ice cream isn;t really an"as seen on TV" product. I think your paragraph was solid until the golden showers and death part. You lost me there lmao. I do however, love your look tonight, one of the best if you ask me. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Alexis Mateo Your body mist was, SICKENING NO!... You're safe. Serena Chacha You Ghetto-away, was chacha-mazing You're safe. Rihanna You didn't submit... I'm NOT sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination, because you deserve it! Bebe Zahara Benet Your product was a sequin success... Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Your runway look was an absolute TOOT... Vanessa Vanjie Mateo... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned immunity in next week's challenge. Bebe Zahara Benet... You're safe. Alyssa Hunter You didn't submit... I'm NOT sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination, because you deserve it! Shontelle Sparkles You didn't submit... I'm NOT sorry my dear, but you're also up for elimination, because you also deserve it! Three queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Halloween. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! All looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Alyssa Hunter Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Rihanna Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls Shontelle Sparkles Every season needs a villain... Every season also needs a winner, but I'm sorry my dear, but that is not you Now...Sashay away! ------------------------------- dials phone number 2 of my queens got sent home tonight. Category:Blog posts